There is a known spectrometer which is provided with an integrating sphere for observing measured light emitted from a sample and which is configured to cool the sample (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). In the spectrometer described in Patent Literature 1, the sample is cooled at a desired temperature by bringing the sample, which is arranged to face the interior of the integrating sphere, into contact with a refrigerant.
There is another known spectrometer provided with an integrating sphere and adapted for cooling the interior of the integrating sphere (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 2). In the spectrometer described in Patent Literature 2, cold air is introduced into the integrating sphere to cool the integrating sphere at a desired temperature.
Applicants filed applications entitled a light detecting apparatus provided with an integrating sphere (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 3).